We're Getting On
by LordGranthamsGirl
Summary: After the season in London and the day at the sea, Carson and Hughes, notice a change in the tide. Upon returning to Downton Abbey, they begin to explore a side of their relationship that had once only filled their fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

** A new endeavor. I'm not sure where this one will go so as always, reviews, encouragement, help is much appreciated!**

The high pitched whistle of the train broke through the silence of the morning and a large plume of smoke rose into the blue skies over London as the train pulled out of the station toward Yorkshire. The train car was abuzz with families, youngsters and the small staff from Downton that had spent the summer in London at Grantham House. Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes settled in quietly to a seat in the back.

"Ahhh…" Mr. Carson released a sigh and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Elsie gazed at him with a knowing smile. "It's been a long couple of weeks Mr. Carson but I must say I enjoyed our day at the beach, immensely." She now rested her head on the seat back and closed her eyes with a satisfied smile on her face.

Charles opened his eyes and glanced over at her, a smile turning one corner of his mouth up at the sight of her. He reclined again and replayed their conversation in the surf and wondered….

Charles and Elsie had drifted in and out of sleep on the train ride back, their bodies had somewhat relaxed into each other and at some point Elsie had leaned her head onto Charles' shoulder and he had sighed so very contentedly, his heart rate rising just a bit. Beryl Patmore kept a steady eye on the pair, making sure no one bothered them and taking enough mental notes to tease the both of them for the next year if need be.

"Downton next stop!" The train conductor announced loudly, jolting Elsie awake. Charles places a gently hand on her arm.

"Oh..have I been asleep long?

"Mrs. Hughes, you obviously needed to rest. You've been asleep nearly the entire trip."

"Oh dear! I'm sorry, what a bore I am!"

He looks at her. "No need for apologies Mrs. Hughes. I was happy to be your pillow for a couple of hours." Those dark eyes twinkle just a bit with a slight smile and she is suddenly taken by how handsome he is.

The train comes to a stop and Mrs. Hughes feels a twinge of sadness when he moves, his warm body, pressed against her now leaving a feeling of void. She had had two such instances in just a week, the day at the beach, when she had playfully teased him about holding her hand and now. She remembers that moment…fondly…it causes a tingling in her belly that was more frequent than it had ever been. Oh it wasn't a new feeling, no, it had been there, ten years or more; there had been times over the years that same sensation had come upon her. When Mr. Carson smiled it was there. He didn't dole out any mirthfulness, as a rule, he was the staunch butler. His title demanded a certain air of seriousness and there was no one better at it than he. Yet, in her sitting room, his pantry, late at night and only between them, she was afforded the great pleasure of the other side of him. Elsie often thought how privileged she was to be his friend, possibly his only close friend. She had made him laugh, seen him chuckle and drank in those characteristics that made him who he was; that silly side grin, the waggle of his wayward and overgrown eyebrows and that twinkle in his eyes. Oh yes all of these things and more…made her body respond, physically and mentally. She watched him, as he stood in the isle of the train car, there was a yearning inside her and she chastised herself for it. 'What is wrong with you Elsie Hughes?!'

Charles reached his hand over to take hers and help her up. She took in a slight breath when he took her slender hand in his. She had observed his hands for so many years. Sat at his desk and watched him write in the wine ledger, the rotas. His hands were strong and capable, there were no callouses or grim. His nails were white and clean, clipped short. There were veins in the back of his hand that stood out and the olive skin tone made them handsome...so handsome. She looked at his hand holding hers now and she ached to put it against her cheek. They had never held hands until the day at the sea. Yes, of course, they had touched before, many times. Many caresses had come over the years, during sorrow, grief, to encourage and support, to heal. But they had never purposefully taken the others hand. Something happened that day, at the sea, she thinks; a turning of the tide, if you will. She had said it and it was true, they were both getting on in years and suddenly she found herself wanting more. She just wasn't sure what he wanted.

The Crawley's would be home in a day and there was much to be done at the Abbey. The Butler and Housekeeper stepped into their roles once again with the utmost fervor and diligence. There would be little time to spend with each other today and surely no time for sitting around daydreaming. Yet Charles found himself in his pantry later that evening, staring into the dimly lit atmosphere, his mind on her. She had slept on his shoulder that morning, oh how he longed to put his arm around her and hold her while she slept. He had a sense of possession now, he was her shoulder to rest on and in turn she was his hand to hold to feel steady. What was happening? Forty plus years in service, a lifetime, certainly his adult lifetime, spent in service to a noble family, in a grand house. The propriety of service meant total devotion to it. He was the best of the best. His notoriety was widespread; his name was known in this business of service. All of that was lost on him; it mattered to him to do his job well, to run Downton and his staff with the utmost skill and her. Elsie Hughes mattered to him.

She knocked lightly at his door then opened it before he could reply. He turned his chair to face his desk with the illusion he was working. "Ah..come in Mrs. Hughes." He diverted his eyes from looking directly at her, his thoughts were heavy with her and he was fearful he might be transparent for some reason.

"You fancy a sherry?"

"Everyone gone up?"

"Yes, just now. I know it's been a busy day, if you want to take a rain check, I understand." She offers but hopes he accepts.

"Surely. I would love to have a sherry." He closes the undone wine ledger and leaves his chair. Why was his heart racing, his hands perspiring? They had done this a thousand times over. She had on that dress with the orange embroidery, the scalloped collar; lower than some of her dresses. He loosened his own collar a bit, was it hot in here?

Charles laughed heartily and took another sip of his sherry. Elsie lowered her eyes, embarrassed that he might notice her blush. The tingle, that twinge of…what is it? Fear? Desire? Want? "It's good to see you laugh, Mr. Carson." She smiled sweetly at him and she is bold enough to hold his gaze for a moment.

He smiled and nodded slightly. "It feels good Mrs. Hughes…_this_ feels good." His tone is soft and low. They both looked away from one another, nervously drinking from their sherry. _'Good god man…what are you doing?'_ Mr. Carson silently berated himself. Yes, it was true; his feelings for Elsie Hughes had been exposed in the last week. It was like a damn had opened inside him, that day at the sea. He had thought of little else. Her words, her encouragement to hold on to him, to rely on her to feel steady. Hadn't that what he has done for so many years? Elsie was truly the strong one of them both; her ability to bend with the changing tide, her keen intuition of each and every servant under their tutelage. These were qualities that made her great at what she did and the only person, on the earth, that could get to him. The walls that had been constructed by Charles Carson were like anything else he did, strong and resilient. There were few cracks yet Elsie had managed to find them and she had slowly chipped her way into his heart.

"What is it?" Elsie could tell Charles was deep in thought and possibly struggling with something on his mind. "You know you can tell me." She had lightened her tone. It was that same tone from the beach.

He looked at this woman who had been by his side, really, unlike anyone else in his life. He cherished her, these times, these moments spent alone. He was able to let his guard down a bit and that meant something. These thoughts were rushing through his mind, at the moment. He was almost in physical pain with the desire to tell her how he was feeling. "Mrs. Hughes? I wonder if we might take a walk outside…"

"Now?" She asked quizzically.

"You see, I'm a little hot and need a bit of fresh air." He took in a deep breath, not sure what he was even asking for.

"Well…yes…I suppose…we could step out for a moment."

They leave his pantry and walk to the back door. He removes his suit coat and hangs it on the tack inside the door. "Thank you for obliging me, I just got a little warm and felt the night air might feel good."

He was right. The days had been hot, for it was the end of summer but the nights had turned cooler. The sky was clear and the stars were bright along with a brilliant moon that cast a wonderful glow of light across the property.

"Ah…Mr. Carson, it's beautiful out here." Elsie stared up and Charles watched her; the curve of her jawline and her slender neck silhouetted against the moonlight causes a stirring in his loins and he begins to worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah thanks for the lovely reviews and I covet them, along with your words of encouragement and aid…cause truly I have NO idea the path this story is going to take!**

"It's beautiful out here." Elsie exclaimed with honest surprise.

"It is..." he admired, never taking his eyes off of her.

"I don't venture out here...at night. I guess I should more often."

"I come out here fairly often, when I can't sleep...to think." He glances up at the night sky to hopefully stop the onslaught of desire welling up inside him. His hands were perspiring; he kept them in his pocket, praying other parts of his anatomy would stay inconspicuous.

"What do you come out here to think about Mr. Carson?" There was lightheartedness in her tone and she walked to stand closer to him. "I guess I didn't know you had trouble sleeping." She states, almost questions. She too had a fair amount of sleepless nights but she usually just read or did mending in her room. She rarely came down stairs. She wonders how many nights she could have come downstairs to find him. It made her a little sad to have missed those opportunities.

Her question shallowed his respiration suddenly. He most certainly had a hard time lying to her. "Uh...I dunno...just...things...life." He lowered his gaze to the pea gravel at his feet, shuffled it around nervously.

She cocked her head to one side and smiled at him, boldly hooked her arm around his. "Let's take that walk, shall we?"

He stood and looked at her like she had slapped him. "I...I...okay..." he stumbled for coherent words at the moment. "It's dark..." he stated, as if she were blind.

She giggled. "Well I know that but the moon has lit a fair bit of the road, we could at least take a short jaunt, don't you think?"

Oh he was so grateful for her confidence and comfortable demeanor. She made him laugh, at himself, as much as anything. That slight glint of mischief in her tone, her eye, made him sigh inwardly._ 'I want to kiss you so badly.'_ he thought. He allowed himself to chuckle. "Yes...I think we can." He bent his arm toward his chest and rested his other hand across hers.

They walked as far as the wooden bench near one of the largest trees on the property. It was darker because of its cover but they both felt the urge to sit. The bench was small enough that they were touching, their thighs. It was awkward for he wasn't sure where to put his arm. Should he put it on her thigh? No! That would be entirely too forward. He finally decided to turn slightly toward her and put his arm around the back of her. This opened his body up for her to lean into.

"Tell me why you don't sleep well, do you think?" She asked him. His choice of position did not escape her attention. Did he do it for a reason or was it just an unconscious move on his part, a comfortable, settled move that he didn't even think about.

These questions, so personal and almost intimate. They weren't new to either of them, the affect was different now. The intimacy of their relationship had waxed and waned over time. There had certainly been the nights of too much wine and inhibitions were lowered, the occasional innuendo, usually from Mrs. Hughes, and those moments of grief that caused them to gravitate toward one another. But this was different; these words seemed more pointed and affecting. Elsie lifted her hand slightly, almost without thought, to rest on his thigh. She stopped herself and his eye caught the movement.

"Oh, I don't know really. I can't seem to turn my brain off at night. I'm constantly balancing ledgers and adjusting rotas." He smiled down at her and noticed her wrap her arms around herself. She's cold. "Oh..Els...Mrs. Hughes...you're cold."

"It's okay, I just had a little chill." She shook it off. "Go on..."

He cursed himself for not wearing his coat out and had a mild panic attic trying to decide how to make her warm. The only thing was to put his arm around her. _'Oh dear God...' _All of this thinking took place in a second's time. He simply could not let her sit here, in this chilly night air. No. He would have to do what everything in him wanted to do and every fiber was

"Here...move closer..." he brought his arm down from the back of the bench and brought it around her, hesitantly, but with intent and strength when he reached her shoulder. His heart raced and his loins stirred at her very close proximity yet his character would not allow a woman to sit in his presence and be uncomfortable, not to mention a woman he...loved. Loved? Was this love? Truly?

Elsie's stomach flipped and she was so grateful for the dark, for it covered her flushed neck and face. His strong hand, that hand she loved and studied and longed to be on her, was now resting on her shoulder, encouraging her toward him.

"Oh don't make a fuss over me. I'm fine." She says but moves gladly closer at his insistence. She nestled in the crook of his body and arm and yes, it was warm, it was comfortable, intimate. Her skin burst with chill bumps and she could not stop the shiver. It was pleasure...not the chill of the night air. Pleasure. She licked her lips and flattened her hands across her dress. "You...uh...Mr. Carson...was saying...uh...why you can't sleep at night." She managed but she wasn't sure how as shaky as her insides had turned.

The temperature had suddenly gone up, he thought. He felt a trickle of sweat down the nape of his neck. "Well...i just think it's a lot of things Mrs. Hughes." Of course he was hiding what much of his thinking consisted of. Her.

"Has it been that way a long time?" She worries about him. It pains her to know he works so hard, long hours, days and doesn't sleep well at night.

"Awhile...I guess...not always but..."

She turns in his arm just a bit, her face more square with his, her brow furrowed in concern. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wish you had told me before."

He chuckled, "Why? What could you have done?"

Her face flushed with a deep red and he could tell it even in the moonlight. "Well i certainly could have kept you company some nights." She lowered her gaze and fidgeted with fingernails. "You see..I don't always sleep so well."

"What? Are you serious?" He was shocked and just as concerned as she was. "Well what is your excuse?"

She looked up and smiled at him. "The same as yours I guess!" They both just stared at one another for a moment, lost in a gaze that held a million stirrings. "Well Mr. Carson I suppose we will have to meet more often…in those sleepless hours…to keep each other company."

Charles watched her lips move, the smile that turned up the corners as she spoke. _'God woman….what I wouldn't do to kiss those lips right now.'_ He thought to himself. He was not prepared for her forward interrogation yet he wanted so desperately to tear down the façade. He suddenly felt overwhelmed and weary of the feelings he kept locked deep inside for so long. The sea had changed him…his mind… about who she was, who _they_ were. They _were_ getting on, as she saidm and he knew his time, as Butler of Downton would end sooner than he could imagine. He sighed heavily and glanced upward, maybe to find courage, to clear his racing mind, to think of the right words.

"Are you quite alright?" She did place her hand on his thigh this time and turned her body toward his.

He looked down at her, the moonlight was dim but he could still see the outline of her lips, her nose, and the delicate curve of her chin. He could not contain it any longer. "May I kiss you Mrs. Hughes?"

Elsie's eyes widened and her mouth parted ever so slightly. Her breath hitched and her heart started to beat wildly in her chest. Had she heard him right? His voice was low but did he really just ask if he could kiss her? She opened her mouth wider but sound did not come. She could only nod.

Charles turned his body completely toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He was frozen for a moment. He had to do this. He knew it. This was a pivotal moment in their lives, their relationship; a turning point…truly. He understood that crossing this physical plane meant they could never go back to the chaste relationship they had. He had played this scenario over in his mind for at least the last 10 years, maybe longer.

Charles moved slowly, his eyes never leaving hers and he brought his finger up to caress her cheek. He took her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger and tipped it upward, his warm lips touched hers. It was as if time and space stood still, neither of them moved a muscle for what seemed an eternity. The sound their lips made when they parted was like an exclamation on this moment.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you loves so much for your reviews and encouragement. I LOVE this community of Chelsie fans!

* * *

Their lips parted but they did not change the close proximity of their faces. The nerves that made Elsie Hughes shiver earlier were now causing an involuntary shudder inside her. She closed her eyes a moment and willed herself to calm down. Was this truly happening? Yes. Yes it was, this glorious, beautiful man had just kissed her. Not a friendly kiss but a passionate kiss.

"Well...I wasn't expecting that." she managed in a breathless tone.

Charles' dark eyes searched hers, he was still touching her chin. "I'm sorry...if that was too forward, Mrs. Hughes." He finally moved away from her.

"No..." she answers, almost too eagerly. "I...it...was...nice...Charles."

The sound of his proper name on her lips only stirred those feelings in his lower belly. _Nice? What exactly does that mean?_ He wondered silently.

She sensed his hesitation and knew she had the power, right here and now, to change everything for them. Elsie knew her nerves stemmed solely from inexperience at this…this loving…. outwardly. She was a pro at loving him from the inside, from the quietness of her heart. _Oh how she loved him._ If she could not put her tenacity to work now, she would have failed herself. She drew a great breath and reached up and caressed his cheek, gave him the most loving and reassuring smile. "Kiss me again."

Charles felt the insecurity in his spirit lift a bit. Didn't she just know how to do that to him? This woman, his closest friend for the last 20 years, teaching him, soothing the storm so many times that raged inside of him. He thought of how heavily he had come to depend on her ability to set his mind at ease. Again, he leaned down and touched her lips with his, this time; however, there was substance to it. She opened her lips and her tongue found his first.

Charles wrapped his arms around her now, pulling her fully into him, into this thing that was happening between them. She went willingly. Elsie reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand tenderly running through the damp hair at the back of his head. "Oh...Charles..." she sighed when they parted only because their lungs had betrayed them.

He leaned his forehead to hers. "Elsie..." he whispered.

A smile turned the corners of her mouth up and she closed her eyes. His voice, that low, delicious timbre, saying her name...calling her name, breathless and wanting. She pressed in again, hungrily, kissing him hard, passionately. Now hands were grasping and fumbling and breath was heavy and they could only whimper and moan out their feelings. "Oh...my love..." Charles took her face in his hands and pulled her away to look at her. "Oh Elsie...how I've longed for this, yearned to touch you, kiss you."

Tears were brimming at the corners of her eyes. "And I you…." With his thumb, he pads away a tear that slips down her cheek. She closes her eyes and leans her head into his palm.

Charles isn't sure what to do next. At this very moment, propriety, rules, ethics mattered little to him. His desire and need for her was blinding, obstructing even. If she wanted this to progress, to whatever extent, he would be helpless to stop it. They just gazed into one another's eyes, caressing, touching, his arm was still tightly around her waist, her hand rested comfortable at the placket of his shirt. "What now?" he asks, his voice thick with desire.

Elsie bit her bottom lip, glanced about her. _'You must lead him Elsie, he will follow,' _she tells herself. But where? What? Where do they go from here? This close proximity, the smell of his aftershave, his essence covering her now, in her nostrils, on her skin, his strong hands..._his hands_...on her, touching her. She considered what the next step would be...could be...if she allowed it because she knew him well enough to know he would not push. _Oh he felt so good against her._ She looked deep into his eyes again. There was a longing there she had never seen. He tilted his head and gave her a tiny smile. That was all she needed. "Come..." she took his hand and they started the trek back to the house.

They reached the East wing, it had been a long walk and they were both breathless when they reached the door to one of the more obscure bedrooms. There were more than ninety rooms at the Abbey and of course, most of those were never used. Elsie knew so many of them. She had her favorites, the ones that she felt comfortable in, that brought something to her. She had spent some of those sleepless nights wandering around this grand house, the areas she knew no family would be. She had logged many hours inspecting these rooms, these memory keepers; some stories she knew from years past. Some of the rooms held scars and secrets no one would ever see or know, others had witnessed the death of young girls waiting to be married, young mothers, diplomats. They would add their secrets to one of these rooms tonight, she thought. This realization quickened her breath, made the blood rush to her temples. Elsie Hughes pushed on, through the door of one of her favorite bedrooms with confidence and determination.

This was not an abrupt decision, no; this decision had been made long ago. She was a woman of scruples and deep conviction about what she believed in and this...this moment, this demonstration of fidelity and love to this man she had committed her heart and soul to, was what she believed in. Yes. With every fiber of her being she believed in this. It would change everything, she was sure of it, but they would go forward together, connected in every way.

Charles followed like a child. He was a little dizzy with her scent, her advances but his mind was clear and his intentions were concise. He was nervous, sure, but he too had planned this moment for a long time, in his mind of course. He closed the door behind them and Elsie turned to him. They needed to touch, kiss. They lunged at each other, lips crashing, bodies melting into each other, gasping for breath and fabric. They do this, kissing passionately, making love with their tongues, sighing and moaning for each other for a long while.

It was Elsie that halted the encounter. "Charles..." she smoothed her hair and tucked a stray tendril behind her ear. Her breath is heavy, her lips swollen and red. "Let's sit and talk...for a moment."

His nerves twinged and he was immediately filled with doubt. This was certainly too fast, too much, wasn't it? His manhood was aching, pressing against his trousers. He figured if he left now, maybe it wouldn't be so miserable. Many nights in the past, he had literally been in pain after spending the evening in her company, especially those nights when she was freer with her speech and her inhibitions to tease him were down. He flushed with embarrassment and lowered his head and covered the front his trousers, following her to a chaise lounge near the small fire place. The room was lit with electricity, like most of the house but the fire place, of course, was not. The room was chilly but not cold. Charles waited for her to sit then joined her, they faced each other and Elsie took his hands in hers. "Charles..." her voice was shaky as she took in a breath. "I want us to talk...first."

_'First?'_ his mind raced with thoughts._ "First would mean something is coming after it.' _The rush of blood pounded in his ears. "Alright love." he managed.

"I want you to know what is in my heart...before..." She glanced down at their hands.

He rubbed his thumbs across hers. "Go on..." his heart was aching now, not out of grief or hurt. It was an aching to be one with her, to somehow convey in a physical way the depth of his love and desire. He had never felt so deeply for another woman, another person, than he did for her and after their day at the beach, this feeling had grown into an almost insatiable craving for her. She stares at him and he watches her tears rush to their boundaries. "Love...I can assure you...whatever is in your heart is safe with me."

Elsie shook her head and looked down, the tears spilling now onto her lap. She smiled so brilliantly at him when she turned her eyes up. "I love you Mr. Carson. I've loved you..." her insides are shaking so badly she can't finish and is almost angry at herself. _'Where is your confidence Elsie?!' _

"I've loved you for so long." She cries and touches his cheek.

Tears form in his eyes at her admission. The walls of his defenses were coming down and he felt raw and nervous and good. He felt damn good. He felt better than he had in years and a whole lot of his dreams and fantasies were about to come true. He could hardly contain the joy welling up inside him.

"I've loved you too Elsie." He lets those tears fall and pulls her into a tight hug and they laugh and cry together at this new freedom, to express their feelings to one another. "Oh love…how much I've longed for this moment."

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry ya'll for the delay. My daughter has been staying with Grammy & Papa and she was home with me this weekend and while I did have some down time, it was very difficult to get in the M writing spirit with Disney Jr. playing in the background! Thanks for your KIND and encouraging reviews! As always…keep them coming, they inspire me to keep going!**

"Are you okay love?" Charles inquires with earnest.

Elsie smiles lovingly at him. "I'm quite alright...a wee bit nervous." She takes his hand in hers, smoothed her hand and fingers over and around the entirety of his hand, she brought his palm to her lips and kisses it so tenderly. "I love your hands."

This gesture moves him, knowing it's genuine and part of her heart. "What do you love about my hands?" He asks, the low dip in his tone causing her belly to flutter with desire.

She kisses his palm again and without looking at him she answers, "everything...the size, the feel, how soft yet strong they are...the way they fit around mine." She swallowed hard, her desire continuing to rise. She moves his palm to cup her cheek and closes her eyes against it.

Their eyes meet, blue meeting hazel; love spills through them, a deep, abiding...consistent love. "Can you believe this...us, the Butler and House keeper about to..."

"...make love?" She finished.

"This scene has been a constant part of my dreams love." Charles assured her.

"Oh?" She quips then teases him. "Why Mr. Carson, are you saying you've lusted after me before now?"

"That's putting it lightly my dear, "he waggled his eyebrows at her, before turning serious. "Mrs. Hughes...Elsie...I suppose this is the moment I've been yearning for but been too selfish to realize it's what we have both wanted for quite some time?" His tone is slightly questioning, not wanting to assume her feelings have been the same. It was clear she wanted more now but he wasn't sure how long these feelings had been there.

"If it's selfishness, I've been a selfish fool...for a very long time!" She confesses. "Why have we? Denied each other for so long?"

He takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips. "If anyone has been a fool it is I love. But the commitment we made to service...this family...this house is what has kept us. We knew the weight of that commitment, what it meant. And you and I have taken it seriously. We certainly would not be where we are had we been unchaste and acted on our feelings long ago."

Oh God...his voice, imparting his thoughts and wisdoms to her in this way. She loved it, she always had. If she were interrogated, she could not deny that she had purposefully thought of frivolous problems just to sit and listen to him give her counsel over the years. Elsie thought she didn't know much about sensual things but his voice was as sensual as anything she figured she had ever experienced. She wished beyond hope that all those years of experience would translate into physical, sexual experience. "So you did you have feelings...for me...long ago?" She questioned.

A seductive smile turned the corners of his mouth up. He took his time answering, fondled her fingers, and leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "I knew I was in love with you the day you told Joe Burns you wouldn't marry him. But I wanted you almost from the day you walked through the back door at Downton."

Elsie's mouth stands agape. "You did? That long ago? Why didn't you..." She shook the rest of that thought away knowing she was as guilty for not telling him her feelings either, although she could not say when her love for him had turned to Eros...a passionate, wanting love.

"I've realized, over the years, that my life is pretty void without you in it Elsie. You've been such a consistent companion and this love has been a slowly burning ember that...I think was fanned into flame...that day at the beach."

She smiled. "It was a turning point I think."

"Because of you..you're insistence." Those eyebrows waggled again and a beautiful smile wrinkled the lines at his forehead.

She giggled, remembering. "I wasn't going to let you get away." She says matter of factly.

He nodded, finally settling back into the settee and pulling her to recline into him. "You were the most beautiful woman that had walked into my world.

"She slapped his chest playfully. "Oh! Don't be ridiculous!"

"I mean it love. You did something to me...besides make my nights miserable!" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry..." She feigns sorrow then stands up.

"Wait... Where are you going?" Charles reaches for her.

She turned toward him, gathered her skirt around her and boldly straddled his legs, leaned in to touch his lips with hers. "Maybe I can make that up to you."

.

"I'm sure we can find something..." He growled.

"So you knew you loved me in...1914?" Her fingers began to work at loosening his shirt, the studs, the stiff collar. Charles placed his hands under the heavy fabric of her dress, the petticoat, settling on her hips, covered only by the thin cotton of her knickers.

"Yes I did..." His breath was quickening.

His strong, warm hands, _those hands_...so much closer than they have ever been. Was that..._oh my...surely not_...could she really feel him through his trousers?! Elsie's heart pounded wildly in her chest. She needed to talk, wanted him to know. _Oh god_...she laid her hands flat on his chest, leveraged her hips against him. _Yes_. She _could_ feel him, her eyes closed, head lowered, mind racing. "Oh darling...Charles…" She cried softly.

Charles thrust upwards, holding the position, gripping her hips, grinding against her, squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. "I think we should move...to the bed perhaps?!"

She had abandoned her work at his shirt bib and collar. She had only dreamed of feeling a man…him…only him…. against her. This was new territory, new feelings, new passion..heightened. "Charles, I need you to know..."

"What my darling?" He searched her eyes. Was this too much? He knew she was a virgin, they had spoken about such things in the past. Was she frightened? Nervous about making love with him?

She got off of him and offered her hand to help him up. He brought her into a fierce embrace when he stood, kissing her hard on the mouth, he waltzed her slowly to the bed, twirling her slowly as they went. He gently pushed her to a seated position on the bed. He stood in front of her and took the lead, pulled his collar and bib off, started unbuttoning his shirt. He couldn't help but notice her take in a shaky, deep breath. She rubbed one hand down her other arm and glanced around, nervously. He was determined to keep her focused, make this experience comfortable.

Charles removed his shirt completely and took her face between his large hands and tilted her head up so he could look at her. "My Elsie..." the tilt of his head and the message in his eyes told her how much he wanted her, loved her? Did he? He had said he was in love with her . She loved him, she thought. She was in love with him and had been for as long as she could remember.

His chest was bare and the close proximity of the warm skin of his abdomen to her lips proved to be too much of a temptation. She was suddenly drunk with lust for him, dizzy even. She was almost eye level with the buttons on his trousers. _Oh_ _Gods_... she swallowed hard, her heavy lidded eyes looking up into his.

"Love...you were going to tell me something..." he prodded.

_'__Not_ _fair!'_ she thought. How could she possibly make sense right _now_. The man she had lusted after, fantasized about, loved...was standing, bare chested, in front of her. Her insides were shaking so badly, she had giving up trying to conceal it. He smiled at her and kissed her again. "Don't be nervous." he whispered.

Elsie leaned forward, her forehead pressed against his belly. She turned her cheek and relished the feel of his skin against her. Her hands were resting on the outside of his thighs and she let her eyes wander over the bulge at his crotch. His trousers were taut and the outline of his manhood caused her breath to catch. _'Oh dear Elsie...how?'_ she left her thoughts there and gave herself a pep talk. _'You can do this and it will feel amazing, he loves you and will make sure of it.'_ She knew talking would have to come after, they both were aroused too much to talk now and she wanted to please him, very desperately, wanted to show him how much she loved him.

Charles took in a sharp breath when he feels her hand smooth across the now painful bulge in his trousers. He quickly considered how this was going to go if he didn't gain some control. He had been building for the last hour to this and he would not last if he allowed her to touch him.

"Sweetheart….let me…" he pulled her to a stand and turned her around to begin the painstaking task of unbuttoning her dress. "Just relax my love. I know you're nervous, but I hope you will let go of the anxiety and know that it's just _me_?" he kissed the nape of her neck. "Okay? It's just me…the man who knows you, has _loved_ you…_wanted_ you for so long." he whispered in her ear and feathered it with kisses.

Tears formed in her eyes and she turned in his arms. "It _is_ you…I wouldn't be here if it wasn't you. I hope you know that. I want to give myself to you…you only." She pulls her dress away from her shoulders, leans in to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

Charles pads away a tear at her cheek and smiles at her. "I'm _so_ glad it's me. I promise I will go slow…stop when you need me to. It will hurt love, at first, but it will get easier. And if it's too much..tonight…we don't have to…have intercourse." He pulled the dress over her hips and she stood there in her slip.

It made her belly stir to hear him talk like this, the intimate details of them making love….Elsie and Charles…_making_ _love_. "She reachedd for the front of his trousers and stroked him through the fabric. "I'm ready Charles…" she leaned in and whispered low and seductively in his ear.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**A "quickie" (teehee). The last 2 chapters have been so difficult, lots of sitting at the cursor and staring into the white light. I MAY make some changes in order for the story to go in the direction I THINK I want it to but I will advise if/when I do. Again..as ALWAYS...thank you for taking the time to review and give your thoughts, your advice, your critiques, your love. I ADORE you all!**

The yellow flicker of candlelight bathed Elsie's body in a warm glow. She lie naked against the pillows on the bed; her hair down, cascading around her face, her shoulders. Charles had given her a moment to get settled, stood at the window peering out across the south lawn; the light of the moon illuminating one of his favorite gardens on the grounds. She cleared her throat, "Charles?"

Charles turned around, still dressed in his trousers only. His mouth fell open and he could not stop the smile that spread across his face almost immediately. The woman he had seen, in his dreams, for so many years was lying naked, a few feet from him. _'My God woman, you might be the death of me…'_ he thought but when his voice returned and he thought it safe to speak he walked slowly to the bed. She held her hands nervously near her navel, one leg slightly raised and leaning over to cover her sex. "Elsie…" he could only manage a whisper. Her body was visibly shaking again so he quickly joined her on the bed, sidling up beside her. He _had_ to kiss her, those lips, red and swollen from hours of kissing and caressing. He licked his lips as suddenly his mouth was completely dry. He leaned down and covered her lips with his, finding her tongue. He kissed her deeply with passion and lust and desire. He moaned into her while reaching down and fondling one of her breasts. He soon left that place and began to move downward petting her chin, her neck, that hollow between each collar bone.

Elsie closed her eyes in ecstasy, relaxed a bit as he began the exploration of her body. "Mmm…Charles…." She groaned, her hand and nails caressed his side_. Was this happening? _She wondered silently._ Was she lying here, naked, with Mr. Carson?_ She smiled at the thought and bit her bottom lip when the Butler's lips surrounded her pink, hard nipple. "Ohhhh God…."

Charles couldn't help but smile to hear her moan for him. He rose up to look at her which caused her eyes to flick open when he abruptly stopped his ministrations at her nipple. Their eyes meet, as they had many times this evening and they both smile, giving the other one the message of acceptance and trust. Charles leaned in again and took a mouthful of her breast, moaning loudly with desire on contact. "You're beautiful my dear." He moved again toward her face. "I love you Elsie…I've never seen you more captivating than you look right now."

"Don't you think your opinion is a little colored my darling?" She teased him, kissing his chest, neck.

He looked deeply into her eyes, brought his face close to hers. "I've never been more serious. It wouldn't matter to me if your body was square and covered with grass. But when I turned around and saw you lying here, waiting….I literally thought I was going to fall over…my knees went weak…." He was truly shocked at how youthful she looked. He didn't expect anything but beauty because in his eyes this woman was the epitome of beauty and had been for so many years; her strength of character and nurturing abilities made her beautiful to him but seeing her, like this, for the first time, took his breath away and he had no words to convey exactly what he was feeling.

"Well I can't say I would know how you feel exactly since I've yet to see you…"She blushed but continued her teasing. "Am I going to get to see all of you Mr. Carson or are you going to keep me guessing?"

"Oh you're gonna see it alright." Charles began to tickle her and she squealed at his touch and they both laughed. He pulled her on top of him and she could feel his manhood beneath her.

Elsie's eyes grew serious again and she moved off of him, pushed him down when he started to rise. "Mmm…no sir…" she shook her head and started to unbutton his trousers. Charles laid his head back into the pillows and closed his eyes. He lifted his hips and let her pull them off. She stared at it; the bulge beneath his thin shorts. He watched her, let her have a moment. Elsie looked to him. "Charles?" she spoke quietly.

"Yes love?" he leaned up on his elbows.

"I need help."

He scrambled a bit. "Yes..of course…" he reached down and yanked at his shorts, lifted his bottom off the bed and divested himself of them quickly.

She let out a slight chuckle and gave him a hopeless look. "Silly man…not with your shorts! I want you to….show me…what to do to please you."

He let out the same chuckle and dropped his head back onto the pillow. '_Dumb bloke_…' he thought. He wasn't completely hard, that had waxed and waned all night and he was somewhat glad of that. How incredibly perfect it was that she asked him to show her how to please him. He didn't answer for a moment and let her touch him. Elsie smoothed her hand over him, cupped him gently, her eyes fixated.

_'It's so warm and….sensual.'_ She thought. Charles reached down and covered her hand with his. He guided her, gently, to take a hold of it. She obeyed. Then he began to move her hand, _on_ him, up and down….up…..down… He took his shaft in his hand and began to move it up and down and around the tip, back down again, pulled it up, teaching her.

There were no words spoken, it was silent until….she _got_ it. Then…_oh_ _then_…his desire building…he groaned and his breath became ragged. "Elsie….oh….." He wanted more but did not want to press her. He thought he had died and gone to heaven when, in his lust filled haze, he felt her lips touch him. _Is she really? Is this happening?_ He was almost scared to open his eyes for fear he was only dreaming. He managed and looked down; there…she was….the housekeeper…_Mrs_. _Hughes_….her pink swollen lips, spreading across the tip of his cock. "OHHHHHH…." He hissed.

TBC….whew! I gotta take a breather! LOL


	6. Chapter 6

As good as it felt..her mouth…on him…he simply could not make that last. And..he desperately wanted this night to go on forever or at least as long he possibly could. He sat up, caressed her back, and encouraged her to join him at the head of the bed. He noticed she had a look about her now that he had never seen; years spent gazing at her, memorizing each line and expression, he knew this woman, could determine her mood before she ever opened her mouth by the look on her face. But now, he had not seen this look. Was it desire, lust? "How do you feel darling? Are you still nervous?" Charles helped her nestled into the pillows, on her back. His fingertips began to wander over her belly, her breasts.

Elsie smiled and stroked his cheek. "How do _you_ feel is the question," she purred. Charles couldn't form words immediately but his closed eyes and the look on his face made her giggle. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Woman, you do things to me….I can't even find words for how good I feel right now." His tone grew serious. "Thank you love."

"For what?" her Scottish lilt was thick with desire.

"For trusting me…" He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips then began to trail a line of wet kisses down…down to her navel. He paused, lying on his side just beside her. She felt _all_ of him against her and she considered how much she trusted him. She had no fear, anxiety, yes but it was dissipating with each passing moment. Desire and lust and passion were invading every other thought.

"And no...I'm no longer nervous." she ran her fingers through his hair. "Mmmm...I love you..." she leaned her head back into the pillows, her entire body tingling with desire.

He gazed at the soft mound of dark curls at her middle before reaching in, one finger, and delicately caressed her wet folds. Elsie kept her legs pressed together, writhed at the feel of what he was doing. Soon, he moved closer, lower, his lips just a breath away from her slick opening and he pushed her thighs apart with a gentle nudge. She cried out when he touched her. The tip of his tongue at her most sensitive, sexual nub; she could not contain the shuddering and cries that welled up in her as he danced his way along her folds, her clit, her entrance; his tongue, his fingers, opening her. She grasped at his hair, fumbled for anything to cling to. She came. Hard and shattering, bucking wildly against him, waves of climax shaking her involuntarily. "Char…oh…God...ye….yes…." He smiled against her, smiled that it was him who did this to her.

Charles crawled up to her, kissed her passionately, she struggling to get her breath. "Are you alright love?" He questioned and she only nodded. She opened her eyes just as he positioned himself between her legs and she pulled her knees up. He put the tip of his cock in, her folds closing in around him instantly. They both moaned in desire. He watched her face for indications she wanted to stop. "More..Charles…please…" He moved deeper into her, slowly…so slow…and the feeling, for both of them was mind blowing. "OH GOD….that feels so good…." Tears stream down Elsie's temple.

Charles leans down, kisses her tears, whispers how much he loves her and wants her, how he will never leave and be whatever she needs from now on. "Am I hurting you?"

Elsie shakes her head against his cheek. "I love you….oh…Charles….deeper…" whispering breathlessly into his shoulder. "It feels so good…"

He pressed fully against her, now fully inside of her, grinding against her clit for just a moment before pulling her into yet another shattering orgasm. This time it was too much for him, the spasms caused him to peak and while they had not discussed it, he felt it was safe to empty himself inside of her; she certainly was past child bearing years. He buried his face in her neck and grunted and moaned as he spilled his seed deep inside her. Elsie gripped his shoulders, digging her heals into his lower back. "OH….AH….Char…." their lips found each other. They kissed passionately, deeply. "Stay…" she pleaded.

Charles' body relaxed into her, his breath was hot on her neck, their bodies soaked with the sweat and sex they had created. Elsie sighed contentedly, wrapped her legs tighter around him until their limbs were too week to hand on. He slipped off of her, crashing onto his back, his eyes shut. The air instantly told them they were separated, the cold void that their love making left was shocking. Elsie soon snuggled into his side laying her head on the damp curls at his chest. "Oh Charles…I…just…can't believe it."

"Believe what my darling?" His breath was still staggered.

"This…you..me…here." She leaned up to gaze at his handsome face. "I just made love to the Butler of Downton Abbey!" She sung.

"How coincidental…I just made love to the House Keeper of Downton Abbey!" His lids were heavy and struggled to keep them open. She knew if they did not sleep a bit, the day ahead of them would be miserable.

"What do we do now?" She inquired with a certain amount of seriousness in her voice.

He opened his eyes slightly and grinned at her, running his fingertips down her spine. "We sleep…that's what we do."

She smiled at him. They would work everything out later. They would talk and make a plan and it would be perfect. She knew she would never sleep, not after this. And it wasn't long before the maids would be up. She would let him sleep here for a while then it would be business as usual for the House Keeper and Butler. For Elsie and Charles, it would be the beginning of something altogether new, a life to plan and build, outside of service. She kissed his chest and smiled when she heard the soft respirations of sleep. "Charles…._my_ man…my lover." she whispered, as a prayer, a praise, as a hope for their future.


	7. Chapter 7

"Charles...love? You must get up." Elsie shook him gently, leaned down to kiss him awake. He was lying prostrate, his arms stretched above his head.

He turned over and blinked awake...somewhat. The sun was bright in his eyes and he brought his hand up to cover them. "Mmmm...what time..." his voice trailed off.

"It's late sweetheart. I let you lie in awhile."

He sat up and gave her a smile. His hair made her giggle, she loved his disheveled look. She sat next to him on the bed. "I told the staff you were out on an early morning errand to the village."

He leaned over and captured her lips with his. "Mmmm...I slept like a baby. How about you love."

She looked over his face, the scratchy stubble of his beard, his hazel eyes; brushed a curl from his forehead. "I didn't need sleep. I was too...excited.." she smiled.

"Oh love, you will be so tired today and you know it will be such a long day with the family returning this afternoon." He tilts his head, looking at her with concern. "God I love you...come here..." he pulled her down to him and kissed her with fervor and intention. "You look beautiful this morning. How are you? How do you feel...about us...this...any regrets?"

She kissed him back and cupped his cheek with her palm. "Of course not" she searched his eyes before kissing him again, this time deepening the sentiment. "We have to get out of this room love or we are going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"How will we ever manage to keep our hands off of each other."

"Who says we have to?" She teases and gets up. Charles holds her hand tightly.

"Just a moment longer?" He swings his legs over the side of the bed and pulls her into her lap. Elsie wraps her arms around his bare shoulders, places a tender kiss there.

"Mr. Carson, you still have to bathe, shave...get dressed." she rubs her thumb over the stubble at his chin. "You're so handsome. Last night..." Elsie closed her eyes in revelry. Oh Charles...I couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect...first time."

He began to get hard, just the mention of what they did last night, driving his desire up. "Did it hurt love? You didn't seem to have any trouble." he observed.

She smiled at him, as if they were the butler and housekeeper talking about an issue downstairs. "It was amazing Charles. It didn't hurt...not really...it wasn't unbearable at least and after a short while, it felt so good..._you _felt so good." They kissed again and again. He worried he would not be able to stop himself when they got downstairs. She traced circles on his chest. "You're very good love." Now her voice was low and seductive. "You were a wonderful teacher."

"And you a wonderful student Elsie and I can't wait for out next lesson."

She jumped off of his lap, knowing what this was doing to him. "You must get up and come downstairs soon and I must go now." She kissed him hard on the lips. "We will figure everything out...I can't wait to be with you again. I'll come back later to take care of this room."

With that she left the room and Charles Carson sat there for a long moment. "Do I take care of you now or just leave you to your own devices." He asked, looking down at the sheet that was tented over his erection.

###

The house was a flurry of activity, staff getting ready for the return of the Crawley family. Traditionally, Mrs. Patmore prepared an informal dinner for the evening they arrived but tonight was different. There were a number of house guests coming with them and the dining room would be packed. They had only received that news a few short hours before. Charles was annoyed because of the short notice and the behemoth amount of work it would cause for everyone, especially Elsie. She would have to join the girls in preparing the many bedrooms for there simply were not enough house maids to get the job done without her pitching in. She worked quicker and more efficiently than any of the young girls under her charge. It would mean a very late night for him with all the extra guests and a formal dinner. Yesterday afternoon he wouldn't have begrudged the work as much as he did right now. He was preoccupied and what he got a taste of the night before could not be squelched.

"Anna, I will need your help upstairs with the bedrooms. I've got Ada and Emily working on the dining and drawing rooms." Elsie Hughes was like a well oiled machine when it came to her work. She had risen to the top of the ranks shortly after being at Downton because of her strong and professional work ethic. Charles stood in the entry of his pantry, gazing at her for just a moment, as she talked to Anna. His breath caught in his chest and he was overwhelmed with how much he loved her, how proud he was to be the man in her life..officially.

They had touched under the table at luncheon, pressed their knees together to say, _'i'm here..' _Their glances were fraught with so much more emotion than before. She pursed her lips ever so slightly at him when they parted ways with Beryl Patmore and Daisy standing with them that he blushed feverishly. When he was out of sight, he grinned from ear to ear and whistled all the way into the silver closet.

"What's got into him today? I've never him so jolly!" Mrs. Patmore scrunched up her nose.

"Mustah been a happy meetin in the village this mornin'" Daisy observed, innocently.

Elsie shrugged her shoulders and grinned as she walked away. Beryl's antenna went up. She watched her friend until she was out of sight. _'Something going on there...'_ she giggled to herself.

###

"...And a Bordeaux claret from the 1912 reserve with the main course. I hope that will be satisfactory." Carson showed him the label.

"Whatever you think Carson, I trust you." Lord Grantham traipsed through the grand entry hall on his way upstairs. "Oh Carson..I'm sorry for the short notice. I wasn't prepared to turn the lot of them away."

"Not a problem Milord, I'm sure dinner service will go smoothly and Mrs. Hughes has worked diligently to prepare the rooms." He smiled...he _smiled_.

Lord Grantham stopped and did a double take. "Carson? You look...well...possibly better than I've seen you look in a while." He furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what it was about his Butler that was different.

Carson nodded slightly toward the Earl. "I feel well sir...very well, in fact."

"Well good!" he paused and glanced down before turning to leave, still unsure of the difference.

###

"Oh God...Els...I love you...I want you so much..." Charles whispered, pushing Elsie against the back of the door in his pantry, fumbling, kissing her face, her neck, her lips, grasping at her thigh. She wraps it around him and her dress hitches up around her waist. He buried his face at her breast and used his one free hand to fondle her, leaning down to bite through the linen fabric.

Elsie was quiet and worried passerby's might here the commotion against the door and try to come in. "Charles...love..." her tongue and lips caressing his before disconnecting and taking his hand, leading him too the comfortable leather chair behind his desk. She pushed him down and she dropped to her knees in front of him, her body concealed by his desk.

He pulled out his pocket watch. They only had minutes before the dressing gong would sound. His trousers were tight and her touch was edging him closer to imminent release. "Elsie...darling...we only have a few minutes..."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I'm going to have to rename this to: We're Getting IT On! LOL. Thanks for reviews...always always spurs me on.**

Elsie unzipped his trousers. "Oh...Gods...Els...I don't think..." Carson moved his bottom down on the chair and laid his head back. "OH...OH...Elsie..." he grunted.

"Shhh..." she pulled his shaft from his unzipped trousers and began to work him over. Her hands, her lips, her tongue all applying the necessary aid to sufficiently shut him down.

_'How was she this good?'_ he thought. He squeezed his eyes shut and saw stars, the sensation below was like nothing he had ever felt. "Elsie..." he whispered and struggled to keep his groaning as quiet as possible. "Oh my God..." he prayed time would stand still.

###

Mrs. Patmore stood in the entry to Mrs. Hughes sitting room. _'Where are you Elsie Hughes?!'_ She walked down the hall to Carson's pantry and noticed the door was shut. She glanced about her before leaning her ear toward the door. She thought she could hear something...but _what?! _It wasn't talking, she didn't think. She dare not interrupt but she did need the key to the larder soon.

"Eaves dropping again Mrs. Patmore?" Barrow passed her just as she stood up straight. "What d'you think they're doin in there?" Barrow teased her and leaned his head toward the door.

"On go on with yo'self Thomas! I wasn't eavesdropping!" She huffed and plodded away. Thomas grinned and kept walking.

###

The dressing gong rung and both Elsie and Charles looked at each other with wide eyes. She sped up her movement. "NO! Elsie...come here..." he struggled to speak in straight tones. "...turn around love..." He stood and guided her over the desk, pulled the heavy layers of her dress up. _He was never more thankful for knicker's with an opening at the crotch._ He pushed in, entered her with ease, she was sufficiently lubricated, quickly reached his end and emptied himself inside her. At that moment, he had no care that anyone might hear them. He stifled his cries in the fabric of her dress, at her back.

They hurriedly cleaned themselves up and she turned to him, straightened his bow tie and smoothed her hand across his chest, leaned up to kiss him. "I'm sorry love..." his breath was still heavy.

"Whatever for?" She gave him that sweet smile that had melted his heart for 20 plus years.

"That was selfish of me...you didn't..."

She took his hands in hers. "No...but I _will_...I'm perfectly content to pleasure you and you need not apologize to me."

"Mr. Carson...you in there?" Barrow knocked loudly. "The dressing gong..."

"I'll be right there, Thomas." His eyes never left hers as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I've died and gone to heaven." he whispered.

Elsie reached up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, put her forehead against his cheek. "You better get on now...I'll see you after dinner service..." She went to his silver closet while he left and waited for the majority of the hall to clear out before leaving his pantry.

Beryl Patmore peered around the corner of the kitchen and saw her friend sneak away from his pantry. A sly grin turned the corners of her mouth up. "You little minx!" she whispered.

###

"Dear? Did you notice Carson looked...different tonight?" Robert took his robe off and laid it across the settee in Cora's bedroom.

Cora put her book in her lap and wrinkled her brow in concentration. "Well...not until you mention it but yes, he seemed rather...flushed? Do you think he's alright?"

Robert grinned. "I saw him earlier in the day and I swear he looked 10 years younger. He had a spring in his step I haven't seen in years." He pulled the covers back and slipped in next to his wife.

"Well...i don't know but Baxter told me he and Mrs. Hughes held hands the day they took the staff to the beach." Cora's blue eyes twinkled like a child, her tone almost giddy.

"What?" Robert's eyes went wide.

Cora grinned and nodded her head. "Yep..."

"What do you mean they held hands? Like romantically?"

"Surely you aren't shocked if they did?"

"Well...I'm not shocked I guess, it's just so not like them..."

"And why not? You must have noticed, over the years, their glances at one another? I think it's very much like them." Cora picks her book back up.

"I haven't noticed anything...well...other than Carson looking rather well today." He glanced over at Cora. "You don't think something is going on...do you?"

She relaxed and gave him a doeful look. "It would not surprise me sweetheart. They _are_ human, you know?!"

"But...I can't imagine it...Carson and Mrs. Hughes...in a romantic tryst. Mama would have a heart attack."

"Well I'm glad you're not! I think it's sweet...whatever is going on and I think they deserve it."

"They are the ones that made a commitment to service Cora and you know what that means."

"Oh Robert! Don't be so daft! It's the 20th century, the war has ended and life is changing..for everyone, especially homes such as ours and the service industry. I mean look at Anna and Bates!"

"I didn't say I was opposed to Carson and Mrs. Hughes getting together. I just don't see how they could and stay on."

"Why not? Anna and Bates have kept their duties and it's worked beautifully." Cora argued.

"Well Anna and Bates do not have the responsibility Carson and Mrs. Hughes have,dear."

"Well anyway I think they are both nearing retirement and if they want to be together, I think they should retire to a cottage on the property and live out their lives with one another."

"Now your just plotting, Cora. We have no idea what holding hands at the shore meant." He rolled his eyes.

Cora moved her book to the bedside table and slipped down next to Robert. "No..we don't but I'm putting my money on romance!" She leaned and and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

"You have a minute?" Beryl Patmore stopped in the doorway of Elsie's sitting room.

Elsie looked up from her desk and sighed. She was waiting for Charles to come down from closing up. "I suppose..what can I do for you?"

She slipped in and tentatively shut the door which caused Elsie's eyebrow to go up. "So..I wanted to ask you...well...I wanted to tell you...I know something's going on." Beryl stood with her hands clasped together.

"Beg your pardon?" Elsie wrinkled her face in honest confusion.

"I saw you." Beryl used her intuition to lead her friend into telling her exactly what was going on.

Elsie's mouth falls open. "What? What did you see?"

"You and Mr. Carson..." Beryl can't hide her sly smile. "Don't worry...your secret is safe with me."

Elsie knows her. She's not going to let her in so easily. "Whatever are you talking about?"

Beryl leaned and whispered as if someone might hear. "I saw you come out of his pantry earlier after he went up for dinner service. I heard you."

"I don't know what you think you heard Mrs. Patmore but..."

"Elsie...you don't have to hide from me. I've seen the way you look at each other, I've felt that current that passes between you two." She sat back, happily relishing her position at this moment.

Elsie sat quietly staring at her hands. She eventually looked up at her friend of 20 years. She smiled. "He loves me, Beryl." Tears form in her eyes.

And because Beryl is the kind of friend that goes deep she tears up too. "I know. We all know."

"What do you mean...we _all_ know?"

"I just mean, it's obvious love..the way he looks at ya. The way you smile at him. And there's not a damn thing to feel bad about."

Elsie's heart ached to be with him now, for this very complicated new development in her life. She suddenly felt a deep conviction for sleeping with Charles. She knew it wasn't right, morally. She is ashamed, sitting here in front of Mrs. Patmore, for the girls that she has chastised for even leading a young man on.

"What is it?" Beryl knows there is more.

"How much do you know Beryl? I mean..what did you see..hear?"

Mrs. Patmore's heart began to race. She hadn't actually _seen_ anything or really _heard_ anything to speak of. "Well...enough..."

Elsie's face dropped and Mrs. Patmore wondered...'_No..not Elsie Hughes...' _she told herself. "I mean...I saw you hold hands at the seashore that day and...well...last night I didn't go to bed right away...I..."

"Oh dear...Mrs. Patmore, I'm sorry if I've let you down." Elsie's voice was slightly panicked.

Beryl's mind raced with thoughts. _'Why is she sorry..?' _

"Charles and I...we do plan to be married. We just..you know...it's just...it's been so long since we've had the touch of another..." She wrung her hands and tears fell from her eyes.

Beryl suddenly understood. She was only going to say that she saw them walk outside the night she didn't go straight to bed but obviously it went much farther than a walk outside. Her heart broke though to see Elsie overwrought and she felt sorry for leading her here. "It's alright love..don't fret." '_Surely they didn't...'_

"I feel awful Beryl. I've set an example to my girls for so many years, chastised them for just giving a lad a second glance and here I've gone and messed all that up." She brought her hand to her lips and she shook her head, closed her eyes.

_'Oh my god...they did...' _Beryl moved her chair close to Elsie. "There there...don't worry. No one has to know but you and Mr. Carson."

"AND YOU! I mean if you saw us...who else did? I thought we were so careful."

"Well as far as I'm concerned..it's as good as erased from me memory!" Beryl smiled at her friend. "But...but...at least tell me how it was?"

Elsie's eyes widened like saucers. "BERYL PATMORE! I do not kiss and tell!"

"Aww...come on..." Beryl tapped Elsie's knee and batted her lashes. "Did he call you Mrs. Hughes? Wear his starched collar the whole time?" She let out a snicker.

Elsie could not help but laugh. "Oh stop it you cheeky woman!" The friends laughed together before Mrs. Patmore got up to leave.

"Elsie...you're my dearest friend. I would hate to think of you leaving here, I would miss you greatly. But...you deserve to be happy with the man you love. Don't miss this."

Elsie smiled. "Thank you."

###

Elsie was thankful for Beryl's support and discretion but the feeling of shame was building in her and she was struggling to push it down. She considered how very tired she was and that it would not be a good thing to try and make any type of decision right now. She needed him. She needed him, her best friend to hold her and make everything alright.

Elsie returned to his pantry after locking the girls in upstairs. "Well that's done." Charles was writing in the wine ledger.

He soon looked up and smiled at her. "Good. It was a busy day but a fulfilling day, don't you think?" He leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and crossed his hands over his stomach, his suit jacket now hanging up on the back of his door.

She sat in the chair across from him. "Yes..it was a good day."

He opened his eyes and stared intently at her. "What is it love?"

Elsie smiled, glad that he was perceptive, that he knew her well enough to know when she wasn't quite even keel. He could always interpret her mood. She gave him a tender smile. He interjected before she could speak. "I know you must be exhausted dear."

"I _am_...tired."

"Come here." he held his arms out.

Elsie dropped her head. "I probably shouldn't..."

He was stunned and cocked his to one side. "Hmm..." he put his arms down and watched her closely for a moment. He got up and walked to the front of his desk and took her hand in his. "Come with me."

She obeyed, as usual, and walked out with him. They walked to the back door and outside into the night air. His hand...oh his hand...in hers... caused her heart to ache. She wanted him, there was no doubt about that. She could throw caution to the wind and have him tonight, like last night, if she wanted. And she wanted...every part of her flesh wanted it. But she knew it was wrong and she did not want to be a person that did not live what she preached.

Charles pulled her into a kiss. She didn't resist him, she couldn't..not really. "I can't...repeat last night Charles." She lowered her head, he held her close.

He kissed her cheek, her neck. "Okay."

She looked up him, surprised by his response. "What?"

"I said okay. We won't." His eyes twinkled in the moonlight and she thought she would come completely undone with love for him.

"I want to...oh Charles...I want you so much...please know that..." she pleads with him.

He brought her fingers to his lips and grinned. "I know my darling...trust me..I _know_. I feel it."

They walk, hand in hand, to a stone bench near the back entrance. It was dark out tonight, the sky was clear and there were lots of stars but the moonlight was not as prominent as the night before. They sit and Charles takes her hand in his.

They don't speak for while, sit in the quiet for a moment, each relishing it and each others touch. "Mrs. Patmore knows." Elsie finally spoke but doesn't look at him.

"Knows what?" Charles glanced at her.

"About...us." Elsie felt bad, afraid he might get upset.

He squeezed her hand in his. "Everyone will know soon enough."

"I mean...she _knows_...she saw us last night." She looked at him to see his reaction. It was one of shock.

"WHAT? You mean she _knows_? ...that we've...been intimate?" She could see his blush, even in the dark.

"I'm sorry...I thought we were careful."

"HOW does she know? Did she follow us to the east wing?" Charles was getting upset.

"I don't know...she just said she "saw us" the night before and I assumed..." Elsie paused and thought for a moment. "Oh bloody hell...she probably didn't see anything and was just goading me to tell her what was going on!" Elsie clenched her teeth together in regret.

Charles chuckled. "She is a master at manipulating the story out of you!" He looked over at Elsie's pained expression and pulled her close to him. "It's alright dear. Mrs. Patmore is one of your closest friends. You know she won't tell anyone." He kissed her temple.

"I feel awful Charles. We shouldn't have...made love." She sits up and looks at him, concern spreading across the wrinkle in her forehead.

"I don't regret it." he answered lovingly.

"I don't regret it...I mean...I don't...oh I don't know what I mean. I am feeling very convicted that I've gone and done the very thing that I've harped at the girls so much about. I mean I'm no better than poor Ethel" she laments.

"Oh now! You are NO Ethel." He turned to her and gave her that understanding gaze and she knew one of his wise speeches was about to take place. "Elsie...I don't want to add to your misery but I want you to trust and know that I have every intention of making you my wife...if you'll allow me...' he paused, his bushy eyebrows raised in question.

"Yes...of course...yes..." Tears begin to pool in her blue orbs.

"What we did last night was act out of our love and desire for one another, just as if we were married. That is not the same as what Ethel did or any other young girl or boy that comes through our house. Ours has been a slow burning love that is genuine and deep. It's not about lust or acting on impulse. I agree...that maybe we shouldn't have acted before our nuptials. And I'm sorry if I pushed you to do something you weren't morally ready to do. I take all the blame for that so don't blame yourself. I can't bear it." He rubbed his hands down her arms and gave her a loving smile.

Elsie just cried, tears ran down her cheeks and she reached her arms around him. "I love you." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I knew you would make me feel better." He hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.

"I love you too my darling girl."

###


End file.
